


It's Always Got to be Blood

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	It's Always Got to be Blood

Angel walked on the other side of the temporary curtain that had been set up. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"One hundred percent guaranteed."

"I mean, what if a mage got hold of this stuff. We're talking dark magic bonus time."

"I really don't think we have to worry about that." Buffy gave a small impatient roll of her eyes.

"What if there's a vampire attack? That's not out of the question, considering."

"It's two in the afternoon and there isn't a cloud in the sky. I know you left that lifestyle behind a few years ago, but I'm pretty sure you remember vamps, sunlight, unmixy?"

Angel bit his lip and considered that. "You just reminded me. I drank a lot of pig's blood back in the day. I'm thinking there's probably something abnormal going on in there."

Buffy turned and scrutinized the man who was finally a permanent part of her life. "You're afraid!" she exclaimed. Angel scowled at her obvious amusement. "We fight monsters every day. Angel, it's not a big deal."

Angel's grimace turned into a pout. "I just...don'tlikeneedles." The words were said half under his breath. "And besides, it looks like they're taking a lot. What if they take too much?"

With great effort, she managed not to laugh. "I tell you what. I'll stand next to you so I can distract you the entire time. And after you're done they let you have cookies."

"Cookies?" Angel instantly perked up.

"And orange juice."

"Well..."

"You might be feeling a bit woozy after you're done, so I'm thinking we'll have to go right home so I can put you to bed."

Angel got a thoughtful expression. "I'm probably going to need some medical care."

"I could easily see that being a necessity." She privately wondered what it was with men and nurse fantasies, but decided she'd keep that thought to herself.

Angel strode into the room and turned to the technician. "I want to donate blood."


End file.
